


Queen and Archer

by wildlilies



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlilies/pseuds/wildlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Caryl drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen and Archer

The red fruit hung delicately on the end of the branch several feet above Carol’s head. She’d spotted the tree while out checking snares with Daryl, making a mental note to check it for fruit when he was busy. He’d gone off a few minutes ago to follow a squirrel, and Carol made her move. Lo and behold, there hung the most perfectly ripe apple Carol had ever seen.

Well, maybe not. But at least the ripest that she had seen in a while.

Peering up at the rest of the tree, she could see more glimpses of red through the swaying leaves. Plenty for everyone. The only issue was the height: she wasn’t exactly a giant. She could wait for Daryl to get back, but she was stubborn and wanted to get the apple herself. Carol pursed her lips and glanced around. Stepping around the apple tree, she found a length of sturdy trunk from a fallen tree nearby. She set down her pack and grabbed the trunk, maneuvering it until it was perched against the tree and the ground at an angle. 

Carol tested the trunk with one foot and, finding it sturdy, began her ascent towards the apple. It seemed to taunt her with every sway in the wind, and it made her all the more determined to get it. Every other step she tried to reach out and grab it, but fell short each time. She finally reached the peak of the trunk and found herself just a few inches short. She bit her lip and considered for a moment, and then grabbed the tree to steady herself while she leaned forward on one foot with the other behind her to balance. 

Her fingers closed around her prize and she let out a laugh. She gave a slight tug and at the same time, lost her footing. She twisted off the trunk and fell flat on her back on the ground.

Carol let out a breath as she stared up at the leaves flickering overhead. She mentally checked herself for injuries; thankfully there were none. The fall hadn’t been that high. She lifted her hand and inspected the apple; it was unbruised and looked perfectly delicious.

Her inspection of the apple was interrupted by the sound of clapping. Carol whipped her head around to see Daryl standing there with a smirk, applauding her. 

He continued to applaud as Carol got to her feet and dusted herself off, only stopping to block the apple she chucked at his face.


End file.
